


The world falls, and all that remains is silence

by AndromedaBliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaBliss/pseuds/AndromedaBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean dies and Castiel sits motionless holding Dean's body until it decays away and there's nothing left. He stays there until a reaper finally comes for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world falls, and all that remains is silence

**Author's Note:**

> Really short fic, it made my friend cry so hopefully it's as emotional as I planned it to be. I'm comparing Dean to pure white snow, and Castiel to a phantom that's lost his way. Because that's just how I wrote it. This time period has no affiliation with the actual series, it was just random inspiration. So I hope you enjoy and please leave comments if you do :)

The snow drifts down.   
A phantom comes out of the fallen snow, unknown, unseen. The white falls around him, gently and peaceful yet never being able to touch. It falls as if wanting to embrace his being yet it never makes contact, for it cannot connect with something scathed with the blackness of the soulless.   
The snow is pure, the contrast of perfection with the night sky. The phantom turns his head to the stars, gazing at the dancing flakes. Years he has waited for the contact, to finally again be able to touch something so pure.   
The one thing that reminded the phantom so very much of him.   
That one that he was only able to hold for a second before fate would have him disappear forever.   
Laying in his arms, his human of pure snow. The luck had drained dry. That final moment that took the life of his love. The phantom had held the body for days, never moving, staring at the face of that one that so changed his life.   
Looking at the face that still held a small smile lined with sadness and vibrant eyes now gone dull that had stayed locked on the eyes of the phantom, desperately wanting to express their final thoughts. Those eyes had held so much emotion, pain and longing, regret and a love so deep it shattered the heart of the phantom. The pure snow knew he could never express the deepest of his thoughts, could only look with despair at the phantom that held him. Not feeling despair at the life that had been led, or the death that was so near, but the despair of never being allowed to say the words so desperately needing to be expressed to this phantom whose heart was breaking, shattering piece by piece as each moment passed as every last breath was breathed. Emptiness.   
That was all that was left, an empty world, an empty body, an empty heart. The phantom never moved again. Staying in the same exact spot, holding the body of his pure snow, holding while seasons passed, holding even as decay came, holding until all that was left was overgrown greenery where a body had once lay. The phantom stayed there for years, then decades, then centuries, a statue, an emptiness that was never healed.   
Snow falls; it falls for many years, dries up, then returns. But the phantom never feels it. The snow skitters towards him but never touches. The snow begs to be near its phantom but it is cruelly denied its deepest wish. Always being able to see but never finally meeting. Too long the phantom has been sitting, his very essence is dissolving to dust, yet he can't move, he had been broken, unfixable, shattered. Nothing but a shell.   
The snow is falling, and he is dying. But there's nothing there, no feeling of fear or contentedness of incoming death. Hundreds of years have passed but it doesn't matter. In his soon final moments the phantom suddenly remembers the moments that filled his heart to the brim with happiness. His human pure as snow smiling at him, sparkling.   
The phantoms eyes close for the first time in hundreds of years. When he opens them again small tears begin to fall, and he can finally say the words he never got the chance to speak. "I loved you" he whispers "I loved you with everything I had, and I still do" his face contorts in grief. "I still love you all these years later, and I miss you, I miss you so much it breaks me, tears me apart." The phantom is finally able to express all his emotion that was locked away for so long, tears flowing freely and unending.   
Something cold touches his cheek. His head jerks up and the snow falls onto his face. His eyes grow wide as the snow finally reaches him, caressing his being, melting into his hair and clothes in a bittersweet coldness. He looks in front of him, looking in unexplainable emotion at the reaper that stands in front of him. His reaper, his pure snow, his love.   
"Finally" the reaper says, face smiling with so many emotions. The reaper kneels and gently places a hand on the phantoms cheek. "Finally" the reaper sighs in obtained relief. "Finally I can reach you." The phantom leans into the hand and sighs a smile. They stare at each other for a long while before the reaper grabs the phantoms hands and stands him up "It's time to go" the reaper says. The phantoms eyes flash quick with worry and the reaper chuckles "Don't worry I'm never letting you out of my sight again."   
The snow continues to fall, as the reaper stares into the phantoms eyes and the phantom stares back, the moon of the night illuminating their eyes and they absorb the colors, the phantom taking in the vibrant green of his most precious being and the reaper memorizing the deep blue of his phantom Angel. "You will be mine forever." The Angel says as his days as a phantom slide off him with the snow. "Forever" replies the reaper, remembering his days when he was happiest, those prized days as a human. The snow falls and finally connected again, the two melt into the snow, feeling the contentedness of forever.


End file.
